MediEvil II
by James Barker
Summary: A novelization of the MediEvil II video game. Sir Dan is brought back from the dead once again to fight the forces of darkness in a gothic Victorian London. It truly is a gothic journey to die for!


I would just like to say that this is my first novelization of a video game and I hope it goes well. On a disclaimers note I'd like to point out that I don't own the MediEvil franchise although I am a huge fan of the series. Anyway here it is.

MediEvil II: The (Un)Official Novelization of the Video Game

By James Barker creator of the Titan Hunt

Chapter I: Then and Now

Gallowmere 1386

The arena chamber of Zarok's lair was the final battle for Sir Daniel Fortesque, would-be hero turned savior of Gallowmere as he clutched his spear ready to slay the monstrous Zarok. Dan let out a battle cry as he circled the dark yet regal playground of death as the Zarok beast eyed his enemy. The beast then reared it head to release a blast of white hot fire all the while leaving an opening to its vulnerable chest area which Dan took advantage of and hurled the spear piercing Zarok's flesh. With a sigh, Zarok fell to the stone floor dead but not before unleashing a curse that would cause the whole lair to collapse.

Sir Dan ran from that place escaping from the explosion and making his way back to his crypt. From that moment he became a hero and could finally get the eternal rest he so rightfully earned...or could he?

London 1886

Centuries passed and things had changed. The Industrial Revolution had started, the use of magic and charms died with the discovery of science, and overall it was a new age. It was also in those passing years that the corpse of the legendary knight Sir Daniel Fortesque was unearthed and brought to the museum and put on display...but that wasn't the only Gallowmere artifact to be found.

An expedition led Professor Hamilton Kift and his associate Lord Palethorn uncovered a dark and unholy relic that Sir Dan had tried so hard to stop from causing any trouble: the legendary Zarok Spell Book. The book had been stolen by Palethorn as he left the Professor to die in the broken ruins of the necromancer's lair. Years after the expedition, a new generation of darkness would sweep the city of London that would bring about the return of a long dead hero.

Palethorn felt absolutely wretched that day with his hate for humanity at its breaking point. 'Dammit! I can't stand it anymore! Today will be the day to bring a new order to this world. My order.' He was walking home from a meeting with his two cronies Mander and Dogman as he devised his plan to conquer the world.

"Master, are you feeling well?" Mander had seen the stress that was so clear on Palethorn's ugly face.

"Yeah I'm alright you fool," Palethorn hissed angrily with his London accent becoming more noticeable. "It's just time to commence the plan. Now keep quiet or I'll send you straight back to the hole you..." He was interrupted when a young boy accidently ran into his leg nearly knocking him off balance. "Watch it, you little brat!" Palethorn was steaming.

"Sorry, Mistuh," the boy said with a strong accent as he ran off scared. Palethorn was peeved but it didn't matter. In a matter of minutes everyone would be bowing before him. He took a suck of his cigar and continued walking.

The room was dark and foreboding with books of the occult and evil looking gargoyles hunched on their stone perches. The only light that braced the room was from the single window that Palethorn was gazing out of. He looked upon the London inhabitants and it filled him with a deeper feeling of disgust. "Soon soon...it will all be mine." With that he closed the curtains and headed for the pedestal that held the item he needed for his plans: the Zarok Spell Book.

He whipped out his cane, flipped open the pages of the book, and began chanting incantations which caused gusts of wind to flood the room followed by an eerie green vortex. The pages pried themselves from the book entering the vortex as yellow streaks of dark energy whipped around the room in a frenzy as the gargoyles lurched in their perches and roared to the heavens. And Palethorn himself began to change into an deranged shell of what was once a man.

The spell's energy burst through the window and swept through the streets of London twisting and darkening all that it touched. The dead in the undertaker's buggy sprung to life and began to attack the populace and the dinosaur exhibit of the museum took life once more to devour all that got in their terrifying path. London was slowly consumed in a seemingly eternal darkness as demonic monsters and undead soldiers began to take to the streets and all seemed doomed.

"Winston! Winston! Oh there you are!" The Professor had taken notice of the epidemic that was taking place even from his dark underground chambers. "I need you to look for someone." The cheery help-ghost emerged from the walls fluttering through the air towards the small old man.

"Aye, Professor! What do ya need?" The Professor had the employment of the young ghost ever since he found him wandering the spirit world one time during an experiment in the occult and had been a great help ever since.

The old man pointed to a pamphlet of the Kensington museum displaying an exhibit dedicated to the legendary knight Sir Daniel Fortesque. "I need you to find this man. Legend tells he dealt against the same problem we're facing at this very moment and he may be a big help in helping us solve this one."

Winston had a confused gaze upon his pale transparent face. "But Professor, even if I find the guy how are we gonna wake him outta his ummm...deep sleep?"

The Professor really hadn't thought of that. He had planned everything needed to combat the problem except how to bring the dead hero back to life. "Uhh oh...hadn't really thought of that...well...just find him and I'll see what I can do. Hurry now. Time is our enemy."

I hope you all like the first chapter. Please R&R and I'll bring another chapter as well as another Titan Hunt chapter as soon as I get any ideas. Rock on!


End file.
